PS I Love You
by MeantToBe16
Summary: Troy's a mess... Can Gabriella help him when no one else can even though she's gone? Better than it sounds... TROYELLA. Minor Zekepay, Chaylor, Jelsi and Ryan/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Tears slid down his face as he traced the words on the granite stone in front of him.

_Gabriella Marie Montez Bolton _

_21__st__ May 1990 – 24th October 2018_

_Beloved daughter, friend, mother and wife_

"Oh, Gabby. How am I supposed to go through life without you?" Troy Bolton sobbed harder.

_2 months later…_

"Uncle Chad?" 6-year-old Destiny Bolton called Chad Danforth as she tugged her uncle's apron.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"When's Daddy gonna come and get us?" she asked, her blue eyes looking at her uncle innocently. Chad sighed.

"I don't know, sweetie. But don't you like living with me, Aunt Taylor and Clay?" Taylor asked. Destiny nodded.

"I do! I really do! But I miss Daddy and Mommy! I know Mommy's in heaven but what about Daddy?" she wailed. Chad closed his eyes to stop tears from flowing down his face and looked at the young girl in front of him.

"Well, Daddy misses Mommy a lot. And right now, he misses Mommy so much that he's crying a lot. And you don't like to see Daddy sad, right?" Chad asked. Destiny shook her head while Chad smiled softly.

"Well, Daddy knows that if you and Faith see him cry, the two of you'll feel sad. And Daddy doesn't want his two angels to be sad," Chad explained. Then suddenly, Destiny started crying.

"Destiny, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Daddy's sad!" she wailed. Chad put his hand on his forehead.

"I should have left all the talking and questions to Taylor," he told himself before trying very desperately to stop his niece from crying.

**High School Musical – Someone's Watching Over Me**

"TROY BOLTON! YOU GET YOUR ASS OFF THE COUCH RIGHT NOW!" Sharpay Baylor screamed as she and her husband, Zeke Baylor, walked into the Bolton's household. Troy groaned and got up from the couch. He looked at his two best friends before going into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of milk that Taylor had bought for him the week before. Sharpay looked at her husband, who shrugged, and then followed her best friend into the kitchen. She poured two glasses of orange juice for herself and her husband and turned to Troy.

"Troy, look at me," she said gently. Troy Bolton refused and looked down instead. Sharpay felt her Ice Queen side getting the better of her.

"Troy Bolton, look at me right now," she said more forcefully.

"What do you want, Sharpay?" he asked, finally lifting his head so that he was looking at her. Sharpay looked hurt at the tone of anger in his voice. Immediately, she became angry.

"What do I want? What do I want? I want you to stop being a total depressed person," she said, trying very hard to calm herself down. Zeke, sensing that his wife was about to have a bitch fit soon, rubbed her back soothingly.

"Well, what do you want me to do, Sharpay? Be all happy and pretend nothing's happened in the last two months?" Troy asked, getting irritated. Sharpay slammed her hand on the counter.

"That's my point, Troy! Nothing has happened in the last two months except you being so moody and miserable that you had to make your daughters live with Chad and Taylor," she said. Troy looked down and clenched his fists.

"I touched a soft spot, didn't I?" she said. Troy nodded. She smiled softly and then hit his head.

"I hope that hurts. That was for neglecting your children when they needed you the most. And this," she said and then hit his head again before continuing. "Is for disappointing Gabriella."

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked, confused when the blonde had mentioned Gabriella.

"Urgh! You're impossible!" Sharpay screamed and stormed out of the house, leaving her husband behind. Zeke turned to Troy and shook his head.

"She means that Gabriella would have been very disappointed seeing you like this, Troy," Zeke said. Troy banged his fist on the counter.

"Well Gabriella's DEAD! SHE'S LEFT ALL OF US!" Troy screamed. Zeke walked over to his high school basketball team captain and shoved a piece of envelope into his hands.

"Gabriella wanted me to give you this if you were still miserable after two months. Before my little sister died, when I went in to see her for the last time, she gave me this," he said and then headed towards the back door. He opened the door and turned to face Troy again.

"You're not the only one who's hurting, Troy. We all lost someone we loved that day. We lost Gabriella, our best friend and our little sister. She'd have wanted us to move on, Troy." With that, Zeke Baylor left the Bolton household to calm down his wife.

**High School Musical – Someone's Watching Over Me**

_To: Troy Bolton_

Tears slid down his cheeks as he saw the familiar scrawl on the small envelope. He slowly opened the envelope and began reading his first love's letter.

_TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!_

_If you are reading this letter, it means that you have been doing everything I told you NOT to do. What the hell do you think you're doing? Moping around the house, having Taylor, Kelsi or Amanda clean the house. I seriously doubt you can get Sharpay to do it for you. Anyway, I only told Zeke to give this to you after two months IF it were necessary. And considering you're reading this letter…I'll tell you what's on my mind no matter where I am. _

_What the hell do you think you're doing? Giving our little angels to be taken care of by Chad and Taylor. They have their own stuff to do, Troy. They can't be baby sitting OUR children. They have children of their own!_

_Troy, you promised me you'd take care of my angels. Moping around the house, not going to work, handing them over to the Danforths, is NOT taking care of them. When we got married, you swore you'd care for me till the end. _

_Stop thinking you did not keep that promise because you did. You were there for me all the time and I couldn't have been more grateful and thankful that I married you. I will always love you no matter what. Okay, here, below is the list of things you're gonna have to do today before getting on with your life. _

_1. Take a shower and clean the house. (When was the last time you did that?)_

_2. Bring your daughters home. (They miss you like crazy!)_

_3. Apologize to everyone for your ignorance for the past couple of months. (You know deep down you feel sorry)_

_4. Tell the gang that I love them. (Including the kids and the soon-to-be kids)_

_5. Tell the girls I will ALWAYS love them. (They know that I love them but they'll be wondering why I left)_

_What are you waiting for? Get going! And if you don't follow my instructions, you know I'll be mad. Remember, I am always watching over you. _

_Love, _

_Gabriella Bolton (And proud of it!)_

_P.S. I love you_

Troy laughed silently as he wiped his tears away. He looked around the house and finally seemed to have come to his sense. It was a total mess. Taylor had came the week before and had tidied up for him, just as Gabriella had predicted. Taylor Danforth, Kelsi Cross and Amanda Evans had all taken turns to clean the houses. Again, just as Gabriella had predicted, Sharpay had not helped at all.

After cleaning the house, he headed towards the shower. Surprisingly, it made him feel calmer and more relaxed. It was as though Gabriella had known what was best for him. Then again, this was Gabriella Bolton, he was thinking about. She knew EVERYTHING. As he walked to his dresser to get his car keys, he picked up a framed picture of his two little girls.

"Daddy's coming to get you, my little angels," he said before putting it down and speeding to the door, eager to see his little girls again.

**High School Musical – Someone's Watching Over Me**

"Faith, does Daddy still love us?" Destiny asked her big sister. 12-year-old Faith Bolton looked up from doing her homework, surprised at her sister's question.

"Of course he does! What makes you think he doesn't love us?" she asked her younger sister. Destiny shrugged.

"We haven't seen him in a whole week! That's seven days! And seven days equals to 168 hours and that is equal to-"

"Whoa! Slow down there, kiddo! Since when could you calculate so fast?" Faith asked her little sister.

"What's calculate?" Destiny asked, confused. Faith rolled her eyes.

"Count. Since when could you count so fast?" she asked. Destiny shrugged.

"I didn't count. I remembered what Aunt Taylor said to Uncle Chad just now about it being a week since Daddy saw us," she told her sister. Faith laughed.

"Trust Aunt Taylor to use Math language with Uncle Chad. He probably didn't understand a thing," she said.

"Faithers?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss Mommy?" Faith turned to look at her sister who had tears in her eyes. She hugged Destiny.

"Everyday."

"Is it okay to cry because Mommy's gone?" Destiny asked as she hugged her sister tighter.

"Of course it is. When you miss someone, it's okay to cry," Faith told her sister.

"Is it okay to cry because I miss Daddy?" she asked. Faith nodded. Destiny sobbed harder and both remained in the same position for a few minutes. Unknown to them, someone had been watching them the whole time.

**High School Musical – Someone's Watching Over Me**

Troy let his tears fall freely as he watched the scene in front of him.

_I've been such a bad father. Gabriella must be really disappointed in me. They probably are disappointed in me too_. He thought to himself. He wiped his tears and wrapped his arms around his two little girls. They looked up and smiled at their father.

"Daddy! I missed you!" Destiny squealed as she flung her hands around her father's neck and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too, Angel," he said and turned towards Faith who had tears in her eyes. For a 12-year-old, Faith Bolton was definitely much matured.

"Welcome back, Daddy," she said as she kissed him on his cheek and he did the same.

"It's good to be back," he said.

"Yay!" Kelsi squealed at the door. She smiled sheepishly under the glare of the former Wildcats who had been called up by Chad. He had told them that Troy had gotten out of the house and had came to get the girls. They had immediately dropped what they were doing to see their leader.

"What? It's good to have him back," she said and then hugged the person she considered to be her elder brother, the others joining in soon after.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"She's only sixteen, Chad! She's not ready to start dating!" Troy Bolton exclaimed to his best friend at East High gym after three hours of killer basketball training. Chad Danforth rolled his eyes as they started walking towards the parking lot.

"Troy, you started dating when you were fourteen, remember?" Chad asked his best friend. Troy glared at his best friend.

"This is different, Chad! I am a guy! Faith is my little girl! I don't want her to get hurt. Gabriella didn't start dating until she was seventeen!" he said as both of them went to the car where Taylor was waiting for them. She had heard what they were talking about and faced Troy.

"Actually, Gabriella started dating when she was fifteen. But she lost faith in relationships after her parents divorced and stopped for two years. She dated again when she was seventeen after you made her believe in relationships," Taylor corrected her husband's best friend. Troy glared at her.

"They're growing up too fast, Taylor. Just yesterday, Destiny asked me about puberty. Talk about awkward!" Troy sighed. Chad and Taylor gave him looks of pity.

"She's ten, Troy. The same age we all were when we knew about puberty," Taylor reminded him. Chad looked disgusted.

"Oh, grow up, Chad!"

**High School Musical – P.S. I Love You**

"Daddy! How was school?" Destiny Bolton as she hugged her father. Troy chuckled.

"That's supposed to be my line," he said as he kissed her forehead. Destiny shrugged.

"So that you won't waste your breath. No, I have not finished doing my homework. I'll go finish doing it now," Destiny laughed before running up to her room to finish her homework. Faith came up to her father.

"We baked brownies!" she exclaimed happily as she hugged him too and kissed him on the cheek. Troy pushed her away gently and looked her in the eyes, putting his hand on his hips.

"What's the catch?"

"Let me go on the date?" she asked uncertainly. Troy narrowed his eyes at her and walked to the room. Faith followed the older Bolton.

"Daddy, please! It's not like you don't know the guy!" she said. Troy spun around to look at his daughter. That definitely got his attention.

"Who is he?" he asked. Faith gulped before answering.

"Clay Danforth," she mumbled softly but Troy heard her.

"CHAD AND TAYLOR KNEW?! I AM GOING TO HAVE A TALK WITH THEM!" he shrieked. Faith tried to calm her father down.

"After you have a shower, Daddy. You stink," she said as she scrunched up her nose. Troy smelled himself before agreeing that his daughter was right.

**High School Musical – P.S. I Love You **

"Dad, do you think Troy would let her go?" Clay Danforth asked his father. Chad passed the basketball to his son and smiled encouragingly.

"Well, he's reluctant but he'll soon realize that it's time to let Faith grow up," Chad answered as he tried to block his son. He was unsuccessful as Clay shot the basketball into the hoop.

"You're losing it, old man," he said, smiling cheekily. Chad rolled his eyes and looked at his son sternly.

"You do know I give you your daily allowance, right?" he asked. Clay chuckled.

"Daddy!" ten-year-old Rebecca Danforth shrieked as she hugged her adopted father. Chad and Taylor had adopted her three years ago after realizing that Taylor could not longer give birth to any more children. They were now proud parents of two amazingly talented children.

"Hey, baby? How was school? And when were you home?" Chad asked as he kissed her forehead. Rebecca, otherwise known as Becky, rolled her eyes.

"I've been home for two hours, Daddy," she informed him. Chad smiled sheepishly, looking very scared of his daughter, while Clay laughed at the frightened look on his father's face. Being around Sharpay Baylor a lot really paid off. Sharpay had taught the girls how to make their fathers feel scared or guilty.

"Any reason you're out here after two hours, Becky?" Clay asked, deciding to save his father. Chad mouthed a 'thank you' to him.

"Faith just text Mom. She said that Uncle Troy's having a shower now but when he's out of the shower, he's gonna call you and Mom about Clay asking Faith out," Becky said. She turned to her brother.

"Uncle Troy's going to kill you!" she said in a sing- song voice before running into the house so that she would not get hurt by her brother. Clay scowled before looking at his father with pleading eyes. Chad patted his back.

"It's gonna be okay. Don't worry. Faith will never forgive him if he says no. She's been waiting for you to ask her out since forever," Chad informed his son. This brought a smile to Clay's face.

"Well, if you can't convince him, then I guess only Aunt Gabby can," Clay said. Chad looked at his son in confusion.

"What?"

"Aunt Gabby. Before she died, when I went in to see her, she handed me a letter. She said that I would have to give it to Troy if he has a hard time letting go of the fact that Faith's growing up. She also said she wanted all of her best friends there with him. She said to give him the letter when I asked Faith out. Somehow, she knew that I'd be Faith's first date," Clay said, smiling softly as he looked at his father. However, only one thing was on Chad's mind.

"Another letter?"

**High School Musical – P.S. I Love You **

"CHAD MICHAEL DANFORTH! TAYLOR ANNE MCKESSIE! I'M COMING OVER!" Troy screamed into the phone before hanging up. Taylor looked at her husband worriedly.

"It'll be okay," he assured her. Taylor just nodded and held him tighter. A few minutes later, Zeke and Sharpay Baylor walked into the kitchen. Taylor and Chad greeted them with a smile.

"Clay called us. What's the emergency?" Sharpay asked as she hugged Taylor while Zeke and Chad did their manly handshakes.

"Troy knows that Clay asked Faith out and he sounded furious on the phone. Where are your kids?" Taylor asked as hugged Zeke. Sharpay looked at her watch.

"They're at Jelsi's. They should be here in 3… 2… 1…"

"Okay! What's the emergency?" Kelsi Cross asked as she and her husband, Jason Cross, rushed into the kitchen.

"Troy knows that Clay asked Faith out," Sharpay told them. Kelsi mouthed an 'oh' while Jason looked lost. As usual.

"So?" he asked. Kelsi shook her head while Zeke hit his best friends' head.

"Anyway, Alana, Savannah and Andrea are in Becky's room and Edmund and Damon are playing basketball with Clay. I swear, are sports the only things on a males' mind?" Kelsi asked. Alana and Savannah were Zekepay's twin daughters and Edmund was their ten-year-old son while Andrea was Jelsi's daughter. Damon was Jelsi's son. Just as she said that, Troy stormed in with Faith and Destiny.

"No, Kelsi. Another thing on a males' mind is their daughter dating his best friends' son!" he exclaimed as he banged his fist on the table. Used to her father being over protective, Faith turned to her 'aunts' and 'uncles'.

"He's still not over it. Clay's probably playing basketball with Edmund and Damon. I'll go watch," she informed them. Destiny looked at Taylor.

"Where are-"

"They're in Becky's room and Edmund's playing basketball," Taylor answered the unfinished question. Destiny smiled her thanks before running to her room. Troy opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when Ryan Evans walked in through the door with his wife, Amanda Evans, and his teenage twin daughters, Gabriella and Marie Evans.

"They're at the basketball court," Taylor told the twins. They smiled their thanks before heading to the basketball court. Ryan turned to look at Troy.

"It's about time you let her date, you know," he said, always being the straight forward one. Troy rolled his eyes.

"She's not ready," he insisted. Kelsi took his hand.

"She's not ready? Or you?" she asked, always being the gentle one. Troy looked up at her, pondering over what she had said. The room remained silent. None of them noticed when Clay and Faith walked in.

"Guys? Can you guys go to the living room? There's something I want you to see," Clay said. The adults nodded before going into the living room. Troy, Chad and Taylor conquered the sofa. Sharpay and Zeke got the couch. Jason sat on the rocking chair while Kelsi sat on him. Even after all these years, she still weighed the same. Ryan and Amanda sat on the table. Sensing his son feeling nervous, Chad decided to start.

"Well, umm… Gabriella left another letter. And it's for you, Troy, but according to Clay, she wanted all of us here with you," he said. Too shocked for words, Troy just held out his hands so that Clay could give him the letter.

_My dear husband, _

_What do you think you're doing? Not letting Faithers go on a date? And besides, Troy, she's going with Clay Danforth. The boy we both consider as our own. The boy we know we can trust. The boy we both knew would end up with Faith anyway. So, what's the problem?_

_Troy, I understand that she's your little girl. And she always will be. But if you don't let her go, how is she ever going to grow up? I know, in some weird way, the girls remind you of me and you don't want them to get hurt. But, Troy, you said so yourself, getting hurt is part of life. Although, I am very sure that Clay would never hurt Faith intentionally. _

_I know the rest of the gang is here. I kinda told Clay to make sure they were here for you. That was probably not necessary. Troy, I just want you to know that I'm proud of you. I'm proud of you for how strong you've been these past few years. I'm proud of you for doing an excellent job raising our kids. _

_The girls are growing up, Troy. It won't be long before Destiny asks you about puberty. It won't be long before Faith asks you for a car. It won't be long before the girls ask you how we both knew we were the ones for each other. _

_Remember when Faith's first day in elementary school? We were so afraid to let her go but we knew we had to eventually. You'll definitely freak out every time there's something new in the girls' lives but you're gonna have to remain calm, Troy. The girls will always love you, no matter what. _

_Sure, there will be many more father- daughter arguments in the future. But trust me, the longest it'll last is two weeks. You guys love each other too much. Your bond is that strong and I'm proud of you guys. _

_Tell Chad, Ryan, Zeke and Jason that their little sister misses them. I miss irritating them a lot. I miss teasing them about Taylor, Amanda, Sharpay and Kelsi. I miss spraying whipped cream on them during their birthdays. Tell Chad I miss wetting his hair. Tell Ryan I miss hiding his hats. Tell Zeke I miss throwing flour at him when he's busy baking. Tell Jason that I miss telling him why Kelsi is mad at him. And lastly, tell of them that I miss them for just being there for me. _

_Tell Taylor, Amanda, Sharpay and Kelsi. Tell them I miss spending girl time with them. I miss teasing them about Chad, Ryan, Zeke and Jason. I miss going shopping with them. A lot. Tell Taylor I miss her wisdom. Tell Amanda I miss her calmness. Tell Sharpay I miss her drama. Tell Kelsi I miss writing music with her. And lastly, tell them I miss just being with them. _

_Tell the girls I miss them like crazy. Tell them I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm missing all the important events in their lives. Their graduation from elementary school, high school and college. I'm sorry I won't be there when, don't freak out, Faith marries Clay and when Destiny marries Edmund. Yes, I really do think that, Troy. You look at them and you know it instantly. Destiny will probably make a disgusted face at this now but she'll be wondering how I'm always right a few years from now. _

_Tell the other kids I miss them too. Any new addition to the gang, I love them even though I've never met them. I know that they'll all grow up to be amazing people because they have the most amazing parents. Warn and interrogate Clay as much as you want. And Edmund too, when the time comes. Remind the girls that I'm watching over them. _

_Love, _

_Gabriella Bolton (And will always be proud of it!)_

_P.S. I Love You_

The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Sharpay was hugging Zeke tightly and she was sobbing quietly. Zeke's eyes were watery. Chad and Taylor were both sobbing. If it were not such an emotional moment, they would all be making fun on Chad right now. Ryan and Amanda were in the same position as Chad and Taylor. Nobody would have made fun of Ryan. Everyone knew he was very emotional. Jason was hugging his sobbing wife. Jason may be the blur one in the gang, but he's definitely the rock of the group. Clay was hugging Faith tightly as she sobbed into his chest. Seeing the tears stream down her father's face, Faith let go of Clay. She wiped her tears and hugged her father. Troy looked at her.

"You really are growing up, aren't you?" he asked his daughter as he smiled at her. Faith nodded. Troy got up and so did she. He turned to Clay.

"You asked her out," he stated. For once, Clay was scared of Troy. Well, actually, for the second time. The first time was when he broke Troy's watch but that was a long time ago.

"Yes, sir."

"You better not hurt my little girl."

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir," Clay said as he and Troy shook hands. Chad looked around the room.

"So, anyone else got surprise letters from Gabby?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads except for Taylor who shifted uncomfortably. No one noticed. Unknown to them, they were all being watched by the other children. Edmund coughed out his glass of orange juice. He was always clumsy so that was normal. Or was it?

**A/N: Please Review! I really enjoyed writing this! Hope you enjoyed reading it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny Bolton sat on top of the roof of her house with her face in her hands. She was sobbing uncontrollably as she thought about what was going to happen the next day. Her older sister, Faith, was going to college and she would be leaving her behind. Destiny's heart broke just thinking about being with her sister. How could she survive without Faith?

Faith was her rock, the person she went to every time she needed advice and most importantly, her sister. Destiny had spent all of her twelve years with her sister. Faith was the only one who could calm their father down when he was panicking that his daughters were growing up too fast. Faith was the only one who could stop Edmund from bullying Destiny. Faith was the only one who had a special place in all their hearts as a Junior Gabriella.

Faith was always known as a Junior Gabriella. She had her mother's eyes, hair, facial structures and petite body frame. She was a shy girl in school who had an amazing voice. Destiny had her mother's face except her eyes which were ocean blue like her fathers'. She had sandy-blonde hair and was very fit and outgoing. She was very down-to-earth and often gives the person who pisses her off a piece of her mind. She loves basketball.

Destiny wiped away her tears and looked at the beautiful night sky. The stars shined brightly like diamonds on a black silk. A small smile formed on her face as she caught sight of a particular star.

"I'm losing her, Mom," the twelve-year-old whispered as tears welled up in her eyes again and bit her lip. She heard someone sit beside her and nudged her.

"Hey," the familiar voice said. Destiny looked up and looked into the eyes of Edmund Baylor. Destiny smiled sadly and continued looking at the sky, just enjoying his presence. Edmund sighed and slung his hand around his best friend's shoulders. He may bully her at times but he loved this girl. And yes, I mean, loved. The tough part was hiding it. For goodness sake, he was only twelve!

Destiny rested her head on his shoulder as he put his other hand in his jacket pocket where an envelope was safely tucked in.

_6 years ago…_

"_Aunt Gabby?" a little voice asked as he and his mother entered the room. Gabriella Bolton opened her eyes and smiled slightly as she came face to face with her favourite six-year-old boy. _

"_Hey, you up for one little visitor? He insisted on seeing his favourite aunt," Sharpay asked as she sat on the edge of Gabriella's bed. Gabriella smiled warmly at the six-year-old boy in front of her. _

"_Hey, buddy. What's up?" she asked as she sat up on her bed and patted the spot next to her. Edmund grinned and jumped onto the bed, immediately stopping as he saw Gabriella wince. Sharpay looked at her best friend in worry. _

"_I'm so sorry, Aunt Gabby! Are you hurt? Do I need to get Uncle Troy?" he asked, panicking. Gabriella shook her head to both Edmund and Sharpay and smiled at the young child's concern. _

"_Aunt Gabby?" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Are you going to be okay? Mummy says you're gonna be fine but that's what she said about Grandpa and Grandpa still left me," the little boy said it in such an innocent tone that Gabriella had to close her eyes to stop her tears from falling. After gaining her composure, she turned to the little child with a sad smile on her face. _

"_I don't know, honey. But I want you to know that if I do leave, it's not because I want to. It's because I have to, okay?" Gabriella asked the young boy gently. Edmund looked confused but nodded anyway. Sharpay let a single tear fall on her face._

"_Edmund, can you promise me something?" Gabriella asked as she put her arm around him. _

"_Sure, Aunt Gabby. What is it?"_

"_Can you promise me you'll look after Destiny for me? Faith has Clay so you take care of Dessy for me, okay?" _

"_Okay, Aunt Gabby, but she can be very stubborn sometimes," Edmund said as he sighed. Gabriella chuckled and she and Sharpay shared knowing looks with each other. Those two were so going to end up together. She pulled out an envelope from underneath her pillow and handed it to the young boy. _

"_Eddy, give this to Dessy in 6 years time, okay? And you can't tell anyone. This will be our little secret, kay?" _

"_Okay, Aunt Gabby."_

"_Eddy, why don't you give it to me, first? I'll help you keep it," Sharpay offered, giving a questioning look at Gabriella. Edmund nodded and handed the envelope over to his mother. _

"_Give it to my baby when Faithers leave for college, okay?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay choked back a sob before nodding. _

_End of flashback…_

"Ed? Ed?" Destiny shook her best friend out of his little daydream. Edmund snapped out of it and handed her the envelope.

"Your mom," he said softly before hugging her and leaving her alone. Destiny looked confused as she opened the envelope. Inside, there was a piece of paper and a smaller envelope with Faith's name written on it. She looked puzzled as she opened the letter.

_My beautiful daughter, Destiny, _

_I bet you're really puzzled now and you're probably asking yourself what this letter is doing in your hands. Well, as you know, I've been writing letters for your father and now I'm writing one for you. Hopefully, you'll get through this soon. _

_Honey, in six years, you'll be doing the same thing. You'll be leaving your old man behind for college and then what? _

_Anyway, the basic point of this letter is to let you know that your sister will always be there for you no matter where in the world she is. Just like how I will always be there for you. I'm sure your father has told you that I'm always watching you. And he's right. I am. _

_I love you, Destiny Bolton and I always will. Tell your Dad I'm proud of him and I need your help. I've given you a letter so it'll be unfair to not give Faith one. That little envelope is to be given to your sister on her wedding day, okay? I'm sure you won't forget. _

_Tell your father that I love him and that he's doing an amazing job. Tell Faith I'm so proud of her for reaching her goals. Tell the gang I miss them every single day. And last but not least, tell yourself that I am always with you whenever you need me. _

_I love you. _

_Love, _

_Gabriella Bolton (And proud of it!)_

_P.S. I Love You _

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she chuckled at her mother's initials. Her mother always knew when to pop back into her life when she least expected it. She wiped her eyes as she ran towards the kitchen.

"DAD!"

**High School Musical – P.S. I Love You**

"Sorry I was a spoilt brat," Destiny apologized to her sister as she hugged her for the last time until the next few months. Faith smiled and waved the apology off.

"It's okay," she said and turned to her father.

"I'll miss you, big sis," Destiny said as tears started to form in her eyes and stream down her cheeks. Faith wiped the tears away and smiled at her sister.

"Go wait in the taxi. I need to talk to Dad privately," Faith ordered her sister gently. Destiny nodded and got into the car. Faith smiled slightly as she watched her father try to stop his tears from flowing.

"You know you can cry, right? Uncle Chad's not here yet," she joked. Troy chuckled as he hugged his daughter and kissed her on her forehead.

"You are to call when you land. Am I clear?" he asked sternly. Faith looked confused but just nodded.

"Daddy, you're not coming to the airport?"

"I can't, Faith. It'll be too painful for me. Letting his daughter go is the hardest thing a man has to do and I'm just not strong enough," Troy said sadly as he looked at his daughter. Faith sobbed as she hugged her father again.

"I'm gonna miss you, Dad."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Faith."

**High School Musical – P.S. I Love You**

Destiny thanked Sharpay for the ride and walked into the house to see her father watching home videos of Faith and her when they were younger. She sighed and sat beside her father on the couch. Automatically, Troy put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her closely.

"Well, at least I still have you," he smiled. Destiny chuckled and kissed her father on his cheek.

"You'll always have me, Daddy," she whispered. Troy smiled at her widely and offered her some popcorn as the two of them watched the home videos the whole night.

**A/N: Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning, Daddy," 18-year-old Destiny Bolton greeted her father and kissed him on the cheek. Troy Bolton smiled and placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of her.

"Thanks, Daddy."

"Anytime, Des," Troy replied. A few minutes later, 24-year-old Faith Bolton trudged down the stairs, obviously in a grumpy mood. Destiny and Troy looked at each other before looking at Faith.

"What did Clay do this time?" Troy asked his elder daughter with an amused smile on his face.

"He bailed on me! And it's not the first time, Daddy! This is the second time this week!" Faith exclaimed as she waved her hands dramatically in the air. Destiny stifled her laughter while Troy smiled sympathetically at Faith.

"I mean, I understand why he couldn't make it on Monday but-"

"And why couldn't he make it on Monday?" Troy asked her.

"He was with Becky. She was buying Savannah's birthday present and he was her ride," Faith explained while Destiny snorted. Faith looked at her sister.

"What?"

"You really believe that?" Destiny asked, bewildered that her sister would fall for such a lame excuse.

"Of course I don't! That is why I don't understand him! Why would he lie to me?" she asked her question quietly but it was loud enough for her father and sister to hear. Tears were in her eyes and Troy hugged her.

"Honey, I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to find out. I'm going to Chaylor's house later so I'll find out what's going on, okay?" he consoled his daughter as he hugged her tighter and kissed her cheek. He felt her forehead and it was burning.

"Faithers, your forehead feels hot! I want you to go back upstairs and rest, young lady!" Troy ordered her. Faith groaned.

"I feel like I'm sixteen again."

**High School Musical – P.S. I Love You**

"CLAY DANFORTH!" Destiny screamed as she entered the Danforth household with her father trailing behind her. Seeing the look on Destiny's face, obviously a sign that she was angry with him, Clay Danforth let out a girlish scream before running to hide behind his mother's back. Troy and his best friend since pre- school, Chad Danforth, laughed at how scared Clay looked of Destiny.

"Wow, Clay. You're very intelligent, hiding behind your mother who is like way shorter than you. No offense, Taylor," Troy added the last part hastily. Taylor Danforth smiled at him and hit her son on his head.

"OW! Mom, what was that for?"

"I told you to tell them your plan!"

"I was going to tonight. I would never dream of doing it without asking them!"

"Asking us what? What plan? What's going on?" Troy asked as he turned to his best friends and his daughter's boyfriend. Chad and Taylor smiled encouragingly at their son and nodded. Clay took a deep breath before explaining to Troy and Destiny why he had been such a jerk towards Faith lately…

**High School Musical – P.S. I Love You**

"Faith? Are you feeling better?" Destiny asked her sister as she knocked on Faith's bedroom door. She opened the door when she got impatient and saw Faith crying. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was a mess, and she was holding a picture of Gabriella. Destiny smiled sadly at her sister.

"You miss her, huh?"

"A lot. I feel so stupid. I mean, I'm twenty- four years old."

"Dad says it's okay to cry over Mom no matter how old you are. The whole time you were in college, I missed you and Mom like crazy. Dad caught me crying one day and he reminded me of one of Mom's favourite sayings. Remember what mom always told us when we lost someone close to us?" Destiny asked her sister. Faith smiled.

"Life goes on. We have to move on. One step at a time. It's doesn't matter if you cry over the ones you love and miss. What matters is that you treasure the memories you have with them and you know that they'll always be with you."

"Exactly," Destiny said with a satisfied smile on her face. Faith smiled and hugged her sister.

"I thought I'm supposed to be the older and wiser one?" she asked jokingly. Destiny laughed and kissed her sister's cheek before walking towards the door.

"You're still older, sis. Way older," she said before dashing out of the room in fits of laughter. Faith smiled and ran after her sister, screaming after her.

"Oh, that's right, missy. You better run!"

Unknown to them, their father had been listening to the whole conversation all along. He smiled at the girls and went to the balcony in his bedroom and looked up at the sky. He began talking, something he did every night since Gabriella's first letter arrived.

"We've raised two amazing, girls, Gabriella." Troy said and he smiled as the leaves rustled. He grinned wider as he began telling Gabriella about the conversation he and Destiny had with Clay a few hours before.

_A few hours before…_

_Troy's P.O.V._

"_Asking us what? What plan? What's going on?" I asked as I turned to my best friends and my daughter's boyfriend. Chad and Taylor smiled encouragingly at their son and nodded. What the hell was going on? Clay took a deep breath before answering me. _

"_I want your blessings," Clay said. I looked at him as though he were crazy. What did he need my blessings for? It's not like he's going to ask Faith to marry him. _

"_For what?" Destiny asked him. Again, he took a deep breath before answering me. _

"_I want your blessing so that I can ask Faith to marry me." Okay, maybe he did want to marry Faith. _

"_I need water," I stated and I went into the kitchen to pour myself a glass of water. I saw Chad and Taylor look at their son and Destiny before following me to the kitchen. _

"_Troy?"_

"_What, Taylor?" I snapped at her. I didn't mean to and I felt bad almost instantly. Almost._

"_Dude, seriously. I get that you're shocked but don't snap at my wife like that," Chad said calmly, yet in a warning tone. I sighed and faced Taylor. _

"_I'm sorry, Tay. It's just… This is just happening to fast. It seemed like it was just yesterday when Gabriella and I sent her to pre- school. She's my baby girl, Taylor. Okay, maybe she's not a baby anymore, but she's my girl. I can't let her go. It's not easy," I explained to them. Taylor hugged me. _

"_Apology accepted. By the way, this is for you," she said, handing me a letter with that was familiar and beautiful. I gasped and looked at Taylor. It was Gabriella's familiar and beautiful handwriting. Taylor smiled softly at me while Chad looked confused. _

"_Another one?" I asked. _

"_According to Gabriella, it's a very short one," Taylor told me. Chad's eyes widened when he realized what was going on. I was still shocked and frozen but it seemed that Chad had gotten over it faster than me and he started laughing. I always knew there was something wrong with him. _

"_What are you laughing about?" Taylor asked, obviously as annoyed at him as much as I was._

"_She always was the wisest one amongst us even though she's the youngest. I bet it's one of her sayings inside that letter," he betted. I raised my eyebrow at him. _

"_I bet you ten bucks it isn't and she knows about this bet," I challenged him. _

"_I bet you ten bucks it is and she doesn't know about this bet. I mean, c'mon, Troy, she's not psychic!" Chad exclaimed. _

"_I bet you ten bucks that the letter has one of her sayings and she knows about this bet," Taylor decided to join in. We shook hands and I opened the letter, feeling a certain happiness in my heart that Gabriella had managed to make yet another appearance in my life when I least expected it. She's the best. _

_**Dear Troy, **_

_**Life goes on. We have to move on. One step at a time. It's doesn't matter if you cry over the ones you love and miss. What matters is that you treasure the memories you have with them and you know that they'll always be with you. Faith and Destiny will always be your baby girls, Troy. No matter what. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Gabriella Bolton**_

_**P.S. I Love You**_

_**P.P.S. You and Chad owe Taylor 20 bucks. **_

_I laughed as I handed Taylor a ten- dollar bill from my pocket and so did Chad. Realizing that I still had not given Clay my blessings, I went into the living room. _

"_Have you bought the ring?" I asked him. He shook his head. _

"_I can't seem to find 'the' ring for her. That's why I cancelled our date twice this week. I've been with Becky. I mean, I've seen really nice rings but I've not seen a ring that, that, well-"_

"_That gives you a vision of Faith saying yes?" I completed the sentence for him. What was hard about saying that? He nodded. I smiled at him and took a ring out of my wallet. I know it's a really stupid place to hide it, but hey, nobody ever suspected that I hid the thing I treasured most in my wallet. I gave Gabriella's ring to him, knowing full well that she would have given it to him if she were with us. Gabriella's mother had given her that ring so it meant a lot._

"_Oh. My. God. This is it. This is 'the' ring," Clay said as he looked at the ring. _

"_Well, you have my blessing," I told him. _

_End of flashback_

No one's P.O.V.

"You're right, Gabby. The girls are growing up but they remind me so much of you. I gave Clay your ring today. I know it's what you wanted. I love you too, by the way," Troy said as he smiled at the sky before going to sleep. He needed rest. His daughter was getting engaged the next day…

_6 months later…_

It happened. It finally happened. After many months of waiting, Faith Bolton was officially Faith Danforth. Troy had never felt so emotional before. He felt happy for his daughter, that she had finally got her happiness, but sad as well because that meant that he was going to have to let her go. He had a feeling he'd be feeling the same thing at Destiny's wedding.

Faith smiled at her new husband as she fiddled with the letter her mother had given her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized her mother had always been there for her and always will be.

_Dear Faith, _

_CONGRATULATIONS! You are officially Mrs. Clay Danforth! I am so proud of you and you look absolutely beautiful in my wedding dress. I have a feeling that that dress will be the one for Destiny too. _

_Faith, you are taking the next step in life. Before you know it, you're going to have a baby, watch your baby grow up, send her off to college and watch her get married just like how your father and I have been doing. You're going to be a great mother. _

_But above all, don't forget that you have a duty to fulfill as a wife too. Honey, no matter what you hear, men need their support too. And a married man's support is his wife. Without her, he'd be completely lost in life, without a clue as to what he's supposed to do. _

_However, you are not to let this get to your head, young lady. We need our support too. For me, my support was your father and he always will be. When I left, you and Destiny were his support because you two reminded him of me. Your father was always there for me till my last breath and for that I will be eternally grateful. I hope you get to experience this special love too. _

_I wish you all the best honey. In everything that you do. In raising your child, letting them grow up and watching them make mistakes but always being there for them when they need you. You'll be amazing and I'll always be proud of you. _

_Love, _

_Gabriella Bolton (and proud of it!)_

_P.S. I Love You _

Troy smiled as he read the letter that his daughter had handed to him. Gabriella always knew when the right time was to pop back into their lives and he was always thankful that he had gotten a wise and caring wife that would always be in his heart.

It was the party after the wedding and Troy finally let his high school alter ego get the better of him. He went on the stage and started singing a song to his little girl.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first

When the song ended, Faith and Destiny looked at each other before holding hands and walked up onto the stage together. Together, they both hugged their father. The man who had been their rock ever since their mother knocked some sense into him with her first letter. The man whom had taught them to cycle, play basketball and raised them. The man they were proud to call their father.

"We'll always be your little girls, daddy," Destiny said as she and Faith let go. Troy smiled at them softly before hugging them again, causing the people in the room to erupt in cheers. What everyone in that party saw that day was the love and strong bond between the three Boltons. And they would never forget it.

**A/N: I loved writing this chapter. Please Review!**


End file.
